


Rosa Bebê

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP without Porn, Recording, Rimming, Sex Toys, Tumblr Porn Culture
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Foi necessário um blog de pornô aesthetic, algumas nudes exclusivas, sexting safado pela internet, um moletom rosa e vários meses para que Joonmyun finalmente percebesse o que Sehun queria.





	Rosa Bebê

Sehun e Joonmyun tinham se conhecido em razão de Jongin, que era amigo de um e primo do outro, e não foi necessário muito para que se tornassem bastante próximos; tão amigos quanto a distância de quatro anos, duas cidades e algumas horas de viagem o permitia. Sehun era uma criança pequenina, desengonçada, tímida, mas risonha — até via graças nas piadas ruins de Joonmyun! — e nem escondia a admiração que sentia pelo “primo” emprestado que sempre chegava contando histórias legais da capital e trazendo presentes. Vinha correndo enchê-lo de perguntas, sentar ao seu lado na mesa de jantar, chamando-o para lá e para cá, sendo incômodo para um senhor caramba, às vezes... E fazendo Joonmyun se sentir muito importante.

Durante anos, a menção de Sehun lhe trazia sempre as mesmas impressões: era menino dócil, adorável, a pessoa mais fofa que conhecia. Tornou-se uma imagem cristalizada em sua cabeça. Por isso, talvez, chegada a hora, ainda se recusava a se desfazer dela — e era um pouco idiota, um pouco babaca, um pouco coisa de velho babão, mas Joonmyun sempre fora o idoso precoce da família e não conseguia evitar. Tinha direitos, certo?

Tudo começou quando voltou para visitar Jongin no interior, com seus recém-completados dezoito anos, e quase caiu para trás ao ser cumprimentado não pela criaturinha doce que o fizera um ano antes, mas por um moleque ossudo, comprido e que, tendo dobrado de tamanho, olhava-o de cima, agora. Não fosse o jeitinho doce e adoração que dedicava para o seu  _hyung_ , que ainda não arrefecera, nem o teria reconhecido. E como não se não bastasse Sehun, com apenas 14 anos, parecer mais com um adulto do que Joonmyun, o que por si só já era frustrante para caramba, pegou-se, de alguma forma, constrangido ao vê-lo.

Coisas antes naturais, como os shorts do pijama agora curto que Sehun usava para dormir e a mania dele de ficar tirando a blusa no meio da casa, ganharam um novo significado — esquisito, se pudesse definir com apenas uma palavra. Disse a si, porém, que era apenas a estranheza de rever todos os atos que associava ao menino Sehun sendo agora praticados por aquele pau de cutucar manga. Como um homem adulto, não podia ficar tão à vontade na presença de outros homens, pois era muito gay — e gay, Joonmyun  _com certeza_ não era.

Não se orgulhava disso, mas fugiu de Sehun naquele verão, da proximidade física que ele buscava; quando voltou para a Capital, ficou até aliviado. Tinha responsabilidades agora, entre faculdade e vida social e, com o tempo, esqueceu-se do assunto: no verão seguinte, não pôde visitar Jongin em razão de seu seminário final de Teorias da Comunicação, e no subseqüente, era Sehun que não estava lá, visitando um parente distante no outro lado do país. Voltaram a se ver apenas quando a família de Jongin permitiu que ele fosse visitar Joonmyun na capital em razão de um simulado pré-vestibular — e Sehun, como o bom melhor amigo que era, obviamente aparecesse junto.

Tinha dezesseis anos àquela altura; quase um homem.  Perdera os modos efusivos e estava com certeza mais calado do que Joonmyun se lembrava dele, além de já não tratá-lo como herói igual fazia quando criança; ainda era possível identificar algum respeito e admiração, mas na figura agora mais reservada de Sehun, estes eram sutis e subentendidos. Joonmyun não estranhou tanto, dessa vez, já que tinham ficado dois anos sem se verem e aquelas mudanças eram esperadas, mas ainda assim viu-se desconfortável diante do outro. Não do jeitinho — era até adorável —, mas da aparência. Estava prometendo se tornar um homem muito bonito, o que Joonmyun não devia estar reparando, pois não era gay (não mesmo).

A estadia em sua casa durou uma semana. Aproveitou-se desse meio tempo para apreciar a companhia de Sehun — já que ele ainda não estava na fase de fazer os simulados e viera junto apenas pelo prazer do passeio —, que, quando não estava fazendo cara feia e xingando Joonmyun por sua aparente desorganização, era alguém bem legal de conversar. Perguntou-lhe sobre seus sonhos, quais objetivos que tinha e, quando ouviu que Sehun pretendia fazer o mesmo curso que si, prometeu apresentar-lhe alguns amigos e contatos quando fosse a hora. Tudo estava correndo bem... Até Sehun, em certo momento, esquecer o celular desbloqueado em cima da mesa, na tela uma foto de si mesmo...

Peladinho da silva.

Bem, com justiça, não completamente nu. Estava ajoelhado no chão, as pernas levemente afastadas, usando um moletom rosa bebê um pouco largo demais — as mangas sobravam e, com as mãos de Sehun na frente do rosto, davam-lhe um ar fofo, adorável. Uma foto bem inocente não fosse o pau duro escapando pela barra do moletom, as coxas nuas e a barra de uma meia branca se insinuando pelos joelhos. Era pornográfico e bem errado, mas Joonmyun se viu encarando aquela foto, hipnotizado, por um bom tempo... Quando ouviu os passos de Sehun na cozinha, sobressaltou-se como o criminoso que era, a cor lhe fugindo às faces. O outro até fez piada, perguntando se estava doente. Talvez estivesse...

Na mesma noite daquele dia fatídico, deitou-se na cama e pensou. Sehun era menor de idade; não devia estar tirando aquelas fotos. Joonmyun nem queria saber para quem as estava enviando, ou seria obrigado a denunciar a situação para os pais do garoto e tinha a impressão de que ele não gostaria muito disso. Não conseguia esquecer, porém, cada detalhe da foto, gravada como que a ferro em sua memória. A suavidade da pele, a meiguice da paleta de cores em contraste com a exposição, os olhos de Sehun para a câmera...

Recusou-se a tirar as mãos de onde estavam cravadinhas nos lençóis porque não desceria baixo o suficiente para bater punheta em homenagem a um menor de idade — e homem, ainda por cima, porque não era gay, oras. Mas não dormiu nada bem as próximas horas e, no dia seguinte, não conseguiu encarar Sehun nos olhos. Ele ria baixinho como se soubesse, o desgraçado, mas Joonmyun tentou pelo menos preservar alguns caquinhos de sua dignidade. Quando ambos os garotos voltaram para a cidade de origem, respirou fundo, perguntou-se que merda estava fazendo, mas, no fim das contas, convenientemente trabalhou para se esquecer da maldita foto, preservando para si uma pureza idealizada que Sehun já não mais tinha. Seu bebê crescera, mas não conseguia aceitar. 

Mentiu para si mesmo por anos. Em alguns momentos, chegou  _mesmo_ a se esquecer da foto. Jongin passou na Universidade, mudou-se para a região metropolitana, e um ano depois, veio Sehun para estudar também publicidade e propaganda, tal como tencionara fazer anos antes; morava em uma república mista no meio da capital e aparecia em alguns rolês com os amigos de Joonmyun, os veteranos que tinham se encantado por ele e o adotado como mascote. Era uma turma tranqüila de amigos e muito permissiva, também; foi junto a ela que Joonmyun admitiu que não era gay, mas que gostava de homens, o que fazia de si... bissexual? Sim. Aceitara-se e estava satisfeito, em paz...

Isso até Sehun mostrar garrinhas de novo, claro. O que, para seu desespero, não demorou a acontecer.

 

>><< 

 

Apesar de terem uma relação próxima, Joonmyun não costumava ficar xeretando detalhes da vida de Sehun que ele não lhe contasse de livre e espontânea vontade. Sabia que ele tirava notas razoáveis e que sua melhor amiga se chamava Irene, corajosíssima ao tentar sua segunda graduação, uma mulher já um pouco mais velha. Via-os juntos na Universidade, às vezes, e não deixava de se perguntar se eram um casal. Em termos de aparência, combinavam perfeitamente, ambas as caras de tédio e desprezo juntas os fazendo parecer modelos de revista. Até os jeitos batiam. Quando encontrou a oportunidade de perguntar se suas conclusões procediam, porém, Sehun apenas riu da sua cara.

— A Irene? Aquilo ali gosta de mulher até o tutano dos ossos. Muito mais do que eu. Até porque eu nem gosto de mulher...

Joonmyun engasgou-se com a bebida que tomava e, quando Sehun lançou-lhe um olhar sabido, corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Chafurdou-se na própria humilhação até conseguir recuperar o fôlego e, tentando salvar os caquinhos de seu orgulho, mudou de assunto sem a menor sutileza. Sehun fingiu não notar. Tudo seguiu como de costume... A calmaria antes da tempestade. Duas semanas depois, Sehun batia na porta de Joonmyun e, com aquele maldito olhar meigo que lhe era costumeiro, pediu, a voz propositalmente mais doce que o normal:

— Joonmyun... A Irene viajou. Teve que voltar pra casa... Só que ela tinha me prometido um favor, e agora ela não vai poder cumprir, e eu só confio em você além dela para fazer isso por mim. — Os olhinhos de cachorro pidão... — Você me ajuda? Por favor?

Semicerrou os olhos para ele, cruzou os braços e recostou-se no umbral da porta. Desconfiava... Mas era difícil resistir a Sehun. Eram amigos há tanto tempo que conhecia todas aquelas técnicas de cor e salteado, mas não falhava em cair nelas como um patinho sempre que eram utilizadas. Suspirou.

— O que é, Sehun?

— Não posso falar. Você tem que aceitar primeiro.

— Você não pode vir aqui, me pedir um favor e não me dizer o que é, seu mané. E se você me pedir pra eu vender minha casa e te dar o dinheiro? Preciso saber onde estou me metendo.

Sehun revirou os olhos.

— Como se eu quisesse qualquer dinheiro vindo desse chiqueiro onde você mora. Anda, Joonmyun, aceita logo.

Deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça. 

— Não posso aceitar um favor que eu não conheço, Sehun. Nada feito. — Deu um passo para dentro. — É só isso? Ou você quer mais alguma coisa?

Sehun, porém, não deixou que entrasse, e puxou-o pelo braço de novo para fora.

— O que eu preciso fazer pra você aceitar?

— Que merda de favor é esse que você não pode falar o que é, mas também não pode pedir para nenhuma outra pessoa fazer para você? Eu hein. Você é cheio de amigo na faculdade, não tem um que possa?

— Não. Ou é você, ou é Irene ou é Jongin. Jongin mora do outro lado da cidade, Irene viajou, então é tu mesmo, Joonmyun. Anda logo. Eu arrumo a tua casa se você vier.

Joonmyun encarou-o de olhos arregalados por um segundo e então gargalhou alto, com direito a jogar a cabeça para trás, precisar se apoiar no umbral da porta para não cair e lágrimas escorrendo pela cara. Sehun não parecia muito satisfeito e fazia cara de leite azedo, o que não ajudava muito Joonmyun a acalmar os nervos; só parou quando levou um senhor chute na canela, o suficiente para fazê-lo fraquejar e xingar de dor.

— Que caralho é esse, Sehun?

— Você tava rindo da minha cara — disse sem se afetar, ainda que um sorriso satisfeito se insinuasse pelos cantos dos lábios. — Porque eu me ofereci pra limpar esse compactador de lixo no qual você mora. Você nem sequer levou o sacrifício que seria para mim em consideração! É um péssimo amigo. Eu só tô te pedindo um favor, um favorzinho só, e nem é coisa grande, mas  _não —_ afinou a voz de um jeito caricato —,  _não_ pode fazer para mim porque é meu amigo há cinco mil anos, mas não confia na minha pessoa. É sério isso, Joonmyun? — E lá estavam os olhos de cachorro que caiu da mudança. — É sério que você não vai fazer um favor para mim? Eu nunca te peço nada!

Joonmyun escondeu a cara nas mãos e massageou com força a ponte do nariz, já sentindo a determinação começar a ceder.

— Tenho nítida lembrança de você me pedindo uma porção de batata fria  _ontem_ mesm-

— Detalhes. — Descartou a frase com um gesto de mão. — Especificidades do contrato. Por favor, Joonmyun.  Por favorzinho? Prometo não te pedir mais nada. Não até semana que vem, pelo menos. Por favor? É sério. Não vai demorar nada. É porque não dá  _mesmo_ pra eu fazer sozinho... Por favor?

E foi assim que Joonmyun se viu sentado na cama de Sehun, assistindo-o movimentar-se pelo quarto com toda a furtividade dos criminosos — até chegou a olhar pro lado umas três vezes antes de abrir uma simples gaveta! Já não estava entendendo nada. Começou até se sentir apreensivo, o que não melhorou muito quando Sehun ajoelhou-se frente a si na cama e colocou uma câmera nas suas mãos como se estivesse lhe entregando uma arma de guerra ou um pacote de drogas. Até prendeu a respiração.

— É o seguinte, Joonmyun...

Desceu da cama, ficou de quatro no chão — não, Joonmyun não olhou para sua bunda — e puxou uma caixeta de debaixo da cama, soprando a poeira para longe e voltando a se sentar na cama com ela no colo. Acariciou-a como se fosse algo precioso.

— Eu vou me foder com um vibrador e você vai gravar, tudo bem? Eu não tenho um tripé, então não tenho como fazer isso sozinho e-

—  _Mas como é que é?_

Sehun revirou os olhos.

— Um vibrador, Joonmyun. Não vai me dizer agora que não sabe o que é? — Abriu a caixeta, tirando de lá um plug em formato sugestivo e um jogo de baterias, as quais encaixou na base do brinquedo com eficiência treinada. — Eu vou deitar na cama com a bunda virada para a câmera e você vai filmar isso. Nada do meu rosto, ok? E tenta não tremer muito, é horrível de assistir. — Com a mente em branco, um pouco perdida no absurdo da situação, Joonmyun concordou com a cabeça igual um idiota, e Sehun pareceu julgar aquilo suficiente. — Ótimo. Já pode ir ligando. Vou me aprontar.

— Eu... — Não tinha o que argumentar. — Mas...

Interrompeu-se quando Sehun começou a tirar a roupa bem ali, na sua frente, dobrando o corpo para puxar a calça e a cueca para fora e empinando aquela bunda bem na sua cara. Era como se tivesse sido transportado para outra dimensão, uma onde absolutamente nada fazia sentido, e remexeu-se inquieto no ponto que ocupava em cima da cama, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, lutando contra o instinto de sair correndo e nunca mais olhar na cara de Sehun de novo.

— É... Para quê isso?

Sehun suspirou, puxando um par de meias listradas em azul bebê e branco da gaveta e escorregando-as por suas pernas, de novo empinando a bunda bonita para Joonmyun, que já sentia um pouco de dificuldade para fazer a saliva descer. O corpo todo formigava, uma sensação que ele reconhecia muito bem, mas estava fingindo com pouco sucesso, para si mesmo, não saber do que se tratava. Sentia-se corrompendo uma criança — embora fosse muito claro que, se alguém estivesse sendo corrompido ali, só podia ser o próprio Joonmyun.

— Então... — Terminou de puxar as meias até a metade das coxas, vestiu uma jockstrap, também azul-bebê, e então olhou para Joonmyun por cima do ombro enquanto vestia um par de braceletes da mesma cor. — Eu tenho um... blog. E eu posto nudes minhas, fotinhas, enfim. Só que meus seguidores têm pedido por conteúdo em vídeo... Resolvi dar essa colher de chá. Eu tinha marcado com a Irene de gravar pra mim, mas não deu, e não é como se eu pudesse sair falando para todo mundo por aí que eu sou um exibicionista, por mais irônico que isso pareça. Sei que você não vai expor meu segredo.

Revirou a câmera nas mãos, abriu boca uma vez, mas nada saiu; fechou-a. Um instante depois, tentou de novo:

— E como você sabe que eu não vou te expor?

— Você não me expôs naquele dia na sua casa. Que você viu minha foto de moletom. — Joonmyun sentiu que podia morrer ali mesmo, de constrangimento ou que fosse, e nem conseguiu disfarçar a onda de rubor que ferveu em suas bochechas, engasgando-se com a própria saliva. Sehun riu baixinho. — Acha que eu não sei? Fiquei com o cu na mão aquele dia achando que você ia me denunciar pros meus pais e meu blog, que tinha acabado de começar, já ia pro buraco. Mas você ficou caladinho. Eu devia te pagar por isso. — Aquelas eram as palavras completamente erradas para serem ditas quando Sehun estava ali usando  _aquelas_ roupas e apenas  _elas_ para cobrirem seu corpo. O sorrisinho safado também não ajudava em nada. Joonmyun piscou, recuando o corpo minimamente para trás como se isso fosse adiantar alguma coisa. — Quem sabe alguma outra hora? Chega para lá, Joonmyun. Preciso arrumar a posição.

Não saiu do lugar e Sehun precisou movê-lo para trás no colchão, fazendo aquela cara condescendente típica dos que lidam com crianças pequenas... Não pode evitar lembrar-se do pequenino Sehun, sentado em seu colo, pedindo para que contasse  _histórias da capital,_ e poxa a vontade de gritar de pânico foi quase incontrolável; segurou-a a duras penas, o suor escorrendo pela face.

— Prontinho. Fica aí. — Sentou-se na cama, abriu a caixeta novamente, tirou dali um vidro do que parecia ser lubrificante. Lambuzou as mãos e então as deslizou para cima e para baixo no próprio pau, o rosto começando a sinalizar o prazer que aquilo lhe causava. Joonmyun  _não_ acompanhou o movimento como um cachorro sedento e também não avaliou o tamanho pensando se caberia ou na sua boca... Mas porra, Sehun era gigante. Bateu uma vontade de sentar, embora já estivesse, teoricamente, sentado, e o pensamento lhe trouxe mais uma onda de rubor nas faces. Àquela altura, já quase soltava fumaça de tão quente. — É que eu tenho que estar duro pra um efeito melhor — explicou Sehun, ainda que Joonmyun não tivesse perguntado nada. — Os seguidores gostam do meu pau, porque mesmo ele sendo grande, e tal, eu ainda prefiro ser comido a comer. Acho que eles acham isso excitante, não sei.

Aquilo criou uma cena muito nítida na cabeça de Joonmyun: ele mesmo, fodendo Sehun por trás, de quatro, o pau  balançando entre as pernas... Sentiu o próprio corpo reagir de maneira muito inapropriada e remexeu-se inquieto na cama, encarando qualquer lugar do quarto que não o rosto de Sehun. Tinha impressão de que nunca mais conseguiria olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Não quero mesmo saber...

— Hm, mesmo? Você estava fazendo uma cara de quem queria. Enfim. — Deitou-se na cama, de ladinho, as pernas juntas, e posicionou o pau de forma que ele ficasse atrás das coxas, visível para a câmera. Passou o lubrificante na entrada, no próprio brinquedo e penetrou-o em si lentamente, soltando pequenos arquejos de dor que Joonmyun  _não_  apreciou nem um pouco... Encarou os padrões do lençol fixamente até começar a vesgar, apertando o tecido com força entre os dedos. — Pronto... Preciso estar relaxado antes do vídeo começar. Joonmyun, se ajoelha ali ao pé da cama pra você conseguir gravar de frente. A única coisa que tem que aparecer é a minha bunda. Não treme, hein? Quando eu disser já você começa.

Joonmyun levantou-se, as pernas pesando uma tonelada, e colocou-se onde Sehun ordenara, lutando contra os comandos da câmera até conseguir ligá-la. Pelo menos conhecia alguma coisa de fotografia, era disciplina obrigatória na faculdade... Não precisava de passar mais vergonha do que já estava. Enquadrou a bunda de Sehun como ele lhe pedira, assistindo-a pela tela da câmera, e quase não escutou quando Sehun disse  _já —_ começou a gravação um instante atrasado. Esperava que isso não fosse ser um problema.

Ao contrário dos movimentos de antes da gravação — não que Joonmyun tivesse reparado —, tudo feito diante da câmera tinha o objetivo de provocar. Ele deslizou as mãos para cima e para baixo nas próprias coxas várias vezes, abriu as bandas da bunda para mostrar sua entrada, desceu sobre ela um tapa. O som pareceu muito mais alto do que realmente era. Naquele ângulo, as meias apertavam as coxas, fazendo-as parecerem maiores do que eram, e Sehun aproveitou-se disso para apertá-las com força o suficiente para deixar as marcas dos dedos para trás. Soltou um gemidinho, dois, contorceu-se. E só então deslizou o vibrador para dentro, centímetro por centímetro, e ligou-o, fodendo-se com ele num ritmo deliberado.

Joonmyun alcançou tal pico de vergonha que simplesmente despersonalizou a situação; era como se não fosse ele mesmo ali, segurando aquela câmera, tomando todo o cuidado para não tremer, enquadrando todos os detalhes importantes. Assistia à situação quase que de fora, sem acreditar no que via, sem registrar direito o que acontecia. Sehun aumentou a velocidade das estocadas, o pau babando contra as coxas, o corpo tremendo um pouco, gemidos tímidos soando no quarto, e fodeu-se com o maldito vibrador até que finalmente se cansasse e mandasse Joonmyun parar — outra ordem cumprida com aluns segundos de a atraso. 

— Deixa eu ver, deixa eu ver. — Sehun tomou a câmera da mão de Joonmyun e botou a gravação para rodar, as sobrancelhas meio franzidas durante toda a duração do clipe. Apenas quando acabou chamou a atenção de Joonmyun, ainda ajoelhado no chão olhando para os próprios joelhos, e disse, num tom animado: — Ficou ótimo, Joonmyun! Você não tremeu quase nada. Enquadrou muito bem... Os seguidores vão amar. — Era como se estivesse elogiando um banner, uma peça de trabalho de publicidade, e não um vídeo onde se fodia com um vibrador para a internet toda ver. Como raios ele  _conseguia_ ficar tão calmo? — Nossa, muito obrigado. Tava com medo de que isso não fosse dar certo.

Um sorrisinho engessado foi a única resposta que Joonmyun conseguiu oferecer, ainda sem saber muito bem o que devia fazer agora. O silêncio se estendeu por um tempo longo demais e, sem agüentar muito, olhou finalmente para cima, encontrando os olhos de Sehun sobre sua figura com alguma diversão que  _não deveria estar ali._ Ele pressionava os lábios firmemente um contra o outro até embranquecerem e o lutava contra pequenas convulsões... Estava rindo da sua desgraça, o malditinho. Só podia ser. Será que a mãe de Sehun — mulher maravilhosa — ficaria  _muito_ brava se Joonmyun lhe desse uma surra de...

Enfim.

— Pode ir embora, Joonmyun — disse Sehun enfim.  — Já terminamos aqui.

— Mas você... — Os olhos desceram pelo corpo do outro sem sua permissão. — Você não gozou?

— Não, não é bem isso que meus seguidores querem ver num vídeo. Vou cuidar disso assim que você for embora. — Inclinou-se para frente, o risinho sacana insinuando-se pelos cantos dos lábios. — A não ser que você queira cuidar disso para mim. Você quer, Joonmyun?

Ele podia jurar que nunca tinha se levantado tão rápido na vida; o movimento foi súbito demais até para seu corpo acompanhar, o que lhe fez bambear sob um acesso de vertigem. Felizmente, durou pouco, e logo já marchava em direção à saída, disposto a nunca mais conversar com Sehun de novo. Quando abriu a porta, porém, não conseguiu sair. Mordeu o lábio, olhou para Sehun, para o chão, para a cama, para o vibrador largado de lado no colchão, apertou as mãos uma contra a outra, arrependeu-se — e olha que nem tinha falado nada ainda —, mas enfim conseguiu fazer as palavras saírem:

— Eu... É... O blog... Eu...

Sehun arregalou os olhos em compreensão e depois riu maldoso.

— Claro, Joonmyun. Eu te mando o link. Só toma cuidado pra não terminar batendo alguma punheta em minha homenagem, hein?

E assim, Joonmyun descobriu, pela primeira vez em vinte e dois anos de existência, o quão prazeroso era bater uma porta na cara de alguém — mesmo se esse dito alguém estivesse gargalhando do lado de dentro, totalmente de boas com a situação.

 

>><< 

 

_[19:42, 15/5/2018] Sehun: olá, bebê_

_[19:42, 15/5/2018] Sehun: babyoh.domínio.com_

_[19:42, 15/5/2018] Sehun: boas punhetas para você, espero que curta os closes na minha bunda <3_

 

>><< 

 

Baby Oh — uma URL sugestiva para o que prometia ser o degrau mais importante na queda de Joonmyun direto para o colo do capeta. Será que ele tinha pau grande também? Para pelo menos fazer valer à pena...  Nem conseguia se repreender pelos próprios pensamentos; era viajar por eles ou clicar naquele link, que parecia chamá-lo, para o qual os dedinhos se viam inegavelmente atraídos. O que mudaria depois que mergulhasse naquela faceta já não mais tão desconhecida de Sehun, um de seus amigos mais próximos desde a infância? Tentava lembrar-se da criança que ele fora, mas tudo o que conseguia trazer à mente era o contorno da bunda bonita sendo fodida tão deliciosamente e se sentia tão sujo, mas também excitado para um senhor caralho.

E frustrado, claro — acima de tudo. 

Quis jogar o celular na parede, mas não estava disposto a desperdiçar onze meses de trabalho escravo como estagiário por causa de um carinha gostoso e convencido demais.  A solução era muito mais simples — excluir a mensagem com o link e nunca mais olhar para ele novamente — e Joonmyun até chegou a levar o dedo ao touch para fazer isso, mas  _ops!,_ por total engano, encostou no link, observando igual um idiota a página se abrir na tela do celular. Já era. Clicara, não havia mais volta.  _Teria_ que ver o blog. Estava muito triste pela própria fraqueza.

Era uma página simples, toda tematizada em azul: o fundo em azul-bebê, as letras em azul cobalto, as caixas de postagem em azul-pastel. Até as fotos tinham acessórios em diferentes tons da cor. O título era  _Baby’s Paradise_ e Joonmyun conteve a curiosidade de ir logo de cara às partes suculentas para ler o perfil, formado por foto de um pescoço encoleirado (em tecido azul) e um parágrafo de descrição em fonte fininha e delicada:

 

_Hi. I’m Baby Oh... What’s your wish, pretty thing?_

_Nudes, vídeos e pequenos clipes. Um paraíso onde posso dar forma aos meus desejos mais exibicionistas <3_

_Atualmente aceitando pedidos no formulário de contato._

_Anônimo bloqueado. Se quiser interagir comigo, terá que mostrar a face <3 E se por acaso vier me ofender, será lindamente banido._

_Não faço sexting, nem sexo por skype, nem vou fazer uma transmissão exclusiva para você. Também não quero uma nude sua. Nada do tipo. Quem vier insistir, ban._

_Tema do mês: Blue Passion. Enquete para o próximo mês já em andamento!_

 

Joonmyun franziu o cenho, intrigado, e desceu a barra de rolagem, encontrando a enquete quase no fim da página, pouco abaixo da nuvem de tags e da relação de blogs parceiros. Os temas eram novamente  _Blue Passion, Pink Dreams, Green Touches, Yellow Candy,_ e com a imagem de um certo moletom grande demais em certo corpo bonito, Joonmyun votou no tema rosa, que estava ganhando — e, ainda que culpado para caralho, não pôde deixar de contar quantos dias faltavam para virar o mês. Duas semanas. Não era tão difícil de agüentar.

Subiu a página e analisou a nuvem de tags. A mais utilizada era um sugestivo  _wishes,_ junto a outras como  _your wishes, pretty moans, baby boy, cenarios..._ Todo um universo de coisas para explorar. Como um bom Maria-vai-com-as-outras, foi logo na mais utilizada, e perdeu o fôlego quando a primeira coisa que lhe apareceu foi uma senhora foto de Sehun apoiado sobre uma mesa, a bunda empinada na borda, coberta apenas por um fino lençol azul que não escondia absolutamente nada, acompanhada pela legenda de:  _ah, babe, como eu gostaria que você me fodesse em cima dessa mesa..._

Engoliu em seco, guardando cada um dos detalhes da foto, e passou para a próxima, um enquadramento de Sehun ajoelhado, as pernas abertas, completamente nu a não ser pelo fino laço de cetim azul que envolvia a cabeça do pau duro —  _babe, esse é meu presente para você. Por que você não abre, hm?_ O próprio pau de Joonmyun já começou a reagir dentro do pijama, mas estava encantado demais até para dar-lhe alguma atenção. Foi logo para a próxima, um enquadramento da bunda de Sehun usando uma calcinha azul de renda e a marca exata de cinco dedos em uma das bandas, a sugestiva legenda sendo  _babe, doeu tanto, mas eu gostaria que você tivesse batido mais forte..._

Ok, já tinha entendido muito bem o que significava aquela tag. Devia era fechar o site, mas já estava no inferno mesmo... Não queria dar a Sehun a satisfação de ter batido uma punheta para ele, mas já não conseguia mais prometer a si que não faria isso. O tesão nublava seus pensamentos, minando aos poucos sua capacidade de tomar decisões inteligentes, e foi assim que selecionou a tag  _your wishes_ para navegar dessa vez.

A primeira foto da página um enquadramento da boca e pescoço de Sehun envolvidos pela mesma coleira azul da foto de perfil, agora com uma corrente anexa, esta sendo puxada por alguém que não aparecia na foto. A boquinha aberta como que num gemido estava pintada de gloss vermelho, reluzindo, e a legenda era  _por @baekdom: babe, se eu pudesse, eu colocaria uma coleira nesse seu pescocinho e foderia você enquanto a puxava até você perder o ar. O prazer seria tão grande, hm? Você gemendo para mim desse jeito que só você sabe fazer..._

Precisou fechar os olhos, o corpo sendo tomado por aqueles arrepios gostosos de excitação, para recuperar o controle de si mesmo. Era fácil imaginar a cena, os gemidos, a própria figura ocupando o lugar proposto pelo tal de  _baekdom,_ e teve a impressão de que aquela tag não faria nada bem para a sua sanidade. Foi para a próxima, a tal de  _pretty moans,_ e prendeu a respiração ao ver o primeiro post.

Era uma foto até bem comportada de Sehun, ajoelhado, as pernas bem juntinhas, coberto por outro moletom gigante — azul, dessa vez, estampado com as palavras  _baby boy_ na altura do peito. A coisa mais sugestiva da imagem foto era a cinta-liga da mesma cor desaparecendo na barra do moletom e o volume que o pau duro fazia por dentro dele, ainda que não aparente para os observadores. O ato de não mostrar nada conseguia ser tão excitante quanto o de mostrar, pelo visto, tratando-se de Sehun; Joonmyun engoliu em seco do mesmo jeito, admirando a foto por bem mais tempo do que o necessário antes de prestar atenção no texto.

_Hi, pretty things <3 Com tesão? Eu sim._

_Comprei um 3dio. Você não sabe o que é um 3dio? É um microfone binaural... Ele simula a sensação do som nas suas orelhas. Como se eu estivesse bem aí com você... Vocês vão notar a diferença. Coloque seus fones de ouvido e aproveite <3_

_Baby Oh._

Embaixo, havia um player de som embutido com um áudio de quase dois minutos, e ainda que Joonmyun  _devesse_ ter desconfiando o que o aguardava pelo maldito nome da tag, estava completamente despreparado para o que o aguardava quando colocou os fones de ouvido e, com dedos trêmulos, clicou no botão de play. De início, foram apenas ofegos, tão reais como se fossem seus próprios; depois, vieram os primeiros choramingos, suaves como que sussurrados contra a orelha de Joonmyun; e então... Ao primeiro gemido, não resistiu. Chutou o short para fora e tomou o pau na mão, duro além da conta, todo babado, e começou uma masturbação rápida e desajeitada.

Sehun não estava ali, mas era só fechar os olhos e se tornava deliciosamente fácil de fingir que sim — em exato o que Joonmyun fez, tão quente de tesão e frustração que nem conseguia se arrepender. Os gemidos altos começaram a vir intercalados por pequenos lamentos —  _por favor, babe, mais rápido, oh, babe, bem assim, bem assim... —_ e aquilo, somado às imagens vívidas de Sehun fodendo-se com o vibrador e ao estímulo gostoso que vinha de suas mãos foi o suficiente para lhe fazer gozar antes mesmo que o áudio acabasse. De tudo, os sons do orgasmo de Sehun coincidiram com os seus próprios.

Veio o silêncio, quebrado apenas pelas respirações difíceis de Joonmyun, largado completamente mole na cama e encarando o teto como se ele tivesse a resposta do que estava fazendo com a sua vida. Não tinha a menor ideia. Ao fim, com a mão que não estava suja de porra, a cabeça ainda meio sem noção pelo orgasmo recente, abriu o celular, a conversa de Sehun e respondeu num único ímpeto de coragem:

 

_[22:42, 15/5/2018] Joonmyun: mal posso esperar pelo Pink  Passion._

_[22:42, 15/5/2018] Joonmyun: e a punheta  foi ótima, Sehun. Obrigado._

 

_> ><< _

 

Dormiu pouco depois, cansadinho depois de todo aquele estresse emocional, e arrependeu-se até da própria existência quando acordou na manhã seguinte. Desde gravar Sehun se fodendo com um vibrador até bater uma punheta para ele, o dia anterior se apresentava como uma sucessão impecável de erros, e não havia ótica pela qual olhar a situação e fazê-la parecer menos desastrosa. Era a hecatombe de sua vida e, principalmente de sua amizade com Sehun... Não sabia o que o esperava de resposta no aplicativo e não se sentia muito compelido a conferir, olhando para o celular como se este fosse explodir a qualquer momento, mas a curiosidade eventualmente venceu-o pelo cansaço:

 

_[04:13, 16/5/2018] Sehun: será que o rosa ganha mesmo, Joonmyun?_

_[04:13, 16/5/2018] Sehun: se ganhar, eu tiro uma foto com aquele moletom do dia na sua casa_

_[04:13, 16/5/2018] Sehun: e dedico para você_

_[04:14: 16/5/2018] Sehun: e sobre as punhetas, rs, estou sempre às ordens_

_[04:20, 16/5/2018] Sehun: em todos os sentidos do termo rs_

 

Cada mensagem lida apenas afundava-o na lama que era a vontade de querer morrer, mas seu pau, o traíra, reagiu à todas com bastante interesse. Era até difícil de acreditar que, depois de uma vida agindo de maneira correta e inteligente, começaria velho de guerra a pensar com a cabeça debaixo, mas não era como se Sehun estivesse facilitando sua vida. Na verdade, com as imagens do blog, a bunda marcada pelos cinco dedos, o som dos gemidos, os malditos moletons, empurrava-o para um inferno azul-bebê — esperava que logo fosse rosa —  e não havia nada a ser feito além de levantar-se da cama, tomar um banho gelado e bater uma punheta regada a ódio e gemidos de Sehun no chuveiro.

Foi para a faculdade se sentindo mais azedo do que nunca. E, de alguma forma, tudo conseguiu ficar pior quando Sehun encontrou-o na cantina da Publicidade e conversou normalmente consigo sobre um trabalho de Teorias da Comunicação, olhando-o nos olhos como se não tivesse metido um vibrador no próprio rabo para Joonmyun ver, como se a consciência de que ele tinha batido uma  _punheta_ para si não o incomodasse nem um pouco. De tudo, ele parecia mais relaxado do que nunca, inclinado para trás na cadeira, as pernas abertas — e como não se lembrar delas nuas em uma foto? —, reclamando sobre como o professor estava fodendo-o para valer enquanto encarava o outro com maldade por debaixo das pálpebras. O que era aquilo? Um jogo para ele? Joonmyun nunca se sentira tão idiota na vida.

Naquela mesma noite, chegou em casa vibrando de raiva, disposto a dormir, esquecer aquilo, mas como desgraça pouca é bobagem, não teve como. Deitado na cama, com seus pijamas confortáveis, ouviu a notificação de mensagem do celular e, ops, esbarrou a mão nele totalmente sem querer, abrindo o aplicativo de conversas. Havia coisas da faculdade, como sempre, e uma mensagem de sua mãe lembrando-o de colocar o lixo para fora — a velha não desistia mesmo —, mas foi no histórico de Sehun que, ops de novo, Joonmyun acabou esbarrando o dedo. Que desastre.

 

_[23:30: 16/5/2018] Sehun: hora da punheta, babe_

_[23:31, 16/5/2018] Sehun: [link]_

_[23:31, 16/5/2018] Sehun: espero que aprecie o resultado do seu bom trabalho rs_

 

Nem tentou lutar contra a curiosidade dessa vez; clicou no link tão logo o viu e arregalou os olhos ao dar de cara com o vídeo que gravara no dia anterior, postado na péssima qualidade caseira da câmera capenga de Sehun e acompanhado pela legenda  _“babe, você me observa, me observa, me observa… Venha me pegar, babe.”_ Aquilo era um recado para si ou estava sendo apenas prepotente? Seu pau não se importava com a resposta. Pegou os fones e assistiu ao vídeo, dessa vez conseguindo verdadeiramente apreciar os movimentos de Sehun, os gemidinhos que ele soltava, o pré-gozo que escorria, o modo meigo como a jockstrap fazia sua bunda parecer maior e ainda mais gostosa. Gozou com um gemido um pouco alto demais e, antes que se arrependesse…

 

_[23:50: 16/5/2018] Joonmyun: da próxima vez, grava teus gemidos com o 3dio_

_[23:50, 16/5/2018] Joonmyun: vai ficar bem melhor, se quer saber_

_[23:51, 16/5/2018] Joonmyun: uma maior sensação de imersão, sabe?_

_[23:53, 16/5/2018] Sehun: uma boa dica. Vai ajudar muito nas punhetas dos seguidores...._

_[23:53, 16/5/2018] Sehun: inclusive, como foi a sua?_

_[23:53, 16/5/2018] Joonmyun: por que eu diria a você?_

_[23:54, 16/5/2018] Sehun: se eu fui o homenageado, tenho direito à informações_

 

Estava ainda ofegante, sentindo-se corajoso, pois o tesão ainda não arrefecera, e assim abriu a câmera de trás do telefone para conseguir focalizar o pau, ainda em processo de amolecimento, segurando pela mão suja de porra. Enviou-a de olhos fechados, já horrorizado pela própria coragem. O que Sehun ia achar disso? Ele dizia na descrição do blog que não aceitava nudes e lá estava Joonmyun sendo totalmente desagradável. Já começou a se desesperar, disposto a excluir a mensagem, mas já era.

 

_[23:57, 16/5/2018] Sehun: hm, que delícia_

_[23:58, 16/5/2018] Sehun: até vou bater uma também_

_[23:58, 16/5/2018] Sehun: [foto]_

_[23:58, 16/5/2018] Sehun: gravarei um áudio em sua homenagem._

 

Era uma foto do pau de Sehun, como seria de se esperar, duro e ereto, mas não foi exatamente esse o detalhe que lhe chamou a atenção, e sim a barra do moletom  _rosa_ que aparecia toda enrolada na barriga bonita de Sehun. Ah, o desgraçado. Aquilo não podia ser coincidência, podia? Não que importasse. Olhou para a foto, imaginou Sehun se masturbando, gemendo, o corpo  reagindo  _de novo_ — tinha o quê, quinze anos? —, e debatia consigo mesmo se valia ou não a segunda punheta quando Sehun tomou a decisão por ele:

 

_[00:21, 17/5/2018] Sehun: [foto]_

_[00:21, 17/5/2018] Sehun: [arquivo de áudio]_

_[00:22, 17/5/2018] Sehun: esses não vão pro blog. Exclusivos para você. Pelo tempo de amizade, claro,_

_[00:21, 17/5/2018] Sehun: aproveita a segunda punheta <3_

 

E, ouvindo Sehun gemer seu nome daquele jeito tão bonitinho, como Joonmyun poderia não ter aproveitado?

 

>><< 

 

Tornou-se um hábito, visitar o blog de Sehun todo dia. No começo, apenas antes de dormir, mas depois de safadamente assinar a  newsletter,  passou a acessá-lo em qualquer lugar: bem no meio no ônibus, no metrô, na faculdade, na cantina, no banheiro… Explorava as tags como um bom dedicado, algumas por pura curiosidade, outras por interesses mais excusos, e em poucos dias já podia se dizer um especialista em  _Baby’s Paradise._ Morava na  _pretty moans_ , chegando ao ponto de — ainda que sem o menor orgulho —  desenterrar áudios de dois anos antes para ouvir, e gostava bastante da  _wishes_ também, embora sua favorita fosse, sem a menor dúvida, a  _baby boy:_ na qual Sehun respondia perguntas íntimas e sexuais sobre si mesmo.

Aprendeu muita coisa sobre Sehun ali. Que ele gostava de levar uns tapas na bunda, curtia puxão de cabelo, amava pagar um boquete, não gemia daquele jeitinho quando tava realmente fazendo sexo com alguém —  _sou um cara mais quietão na vida real_ —, colecionava vibradores, achava-se gostoso para caralho em lingeries e tinha o misterioso fetiche em se sentir pequeno durante o sexo, razão pela qual usava moletons enormes e compridos —  _sou alto e isso não me incomoda, mas na hora do sexo…_ Toda aquela informação era cuidadosamente processada para se resgatar na hora das frequentes punhetas, pelas quais Joonmyun nem tinha mais força para se sentir culpado.

Sehun parecia gostar, de qualquer forma. Além de chamá-lo para algumas conversas sujas e sexuais com frequência, sempre pelo telefone, sempre tarde da noite, mandava-lhe às vezes fotos exclusivas —  _ops, foi engano, babe_ —, áudios —  _bati mais uma em sua homenagem, olha o poder dessa amizade_ — ou vídeos rebolando em cima de dildos enormes, o que era ao mesmo tempo preocupante e sexy para caralho. Ele tinha um jeito de mexer os quadris que era hipnotizante… E os gemidos, ainda que admitidos exagerados apenas pelo show, não falhavam em cumprir seu papel. A vida sexual de Joonmyun nunca tinha sido tão movimentada.

Dançaram em volta um do outro por quase duas semanas inteiras. No aplicativo de mensagens, mensagens de duplo sentido pesadíssimas. Na faculdade, conversas tranquilas e casuais como quaisquer outras, mantendo a exata dinâmica de amizade que já tinham fazia tanto tempo; Sehun continuava sendo indiferente aos surtos de Joonmyun, zoando sua tendência a bancar o paizão e não perdia a oportunidade de chamá-lo de porco pelo chiqueiro em que morava. O melhor dos dois mundos, Joonmyun poderia dizer caso tivesse realmente comido o amigo e matado sua vontade. Não estava apaixonado por ele — a ideia parecia risível, até —, mas o tesão, ah, esse sim batia ponto todos os dias. Não forte o suficiente, contudo, para vencer a timidez e a impressão de que, se tomasse aquela decisão com a cabeça errada, ficaria sem as punhetas e sem o amigo — algo que doeria bastante.

Ficava, assim, naquela coisa de ir, não ir, enchendo o celular de Sehun com fotos do próprio pau, até arriscando mandar uns vídeos, fingindo de égua quando se viam pessoalmente, até o dia em que, para o outro, pareceu não ser mais suficiente. A cena era até meio familiar: Sehun batendo na porta da sua casa, fazendo cara de misericórdia, olhinhos de cachorro pidão e:

— Joonmyun, eu preciso de um favor.

— Ah, não, você não precisa não — retrucou, um pouco mais alto do que o necessário. — A Irene não viajou dessa vez, não tem nada que vir me tirar de casa hoje. É sábado. Pode ir passando fora, tô cansado.

Tentou fechar a porta na cara de Sehun, mas ele a travou com o pé, ainda sustentando a cara de piedade:

— Não precisa sair de casa, Joonmyun, é aqui mesmo que a gente vai fazer. Por favor? Eu nunca te pedi nada!

— Você não vai me dobrar dessa vez com esse papinho, Sehun. Vaza.

— É sério, você vai gostar! Por favor, vai? Por todo o nosso tempo de amizade e — começou a subir o tom ali, bem no meio do corredor de apartamentos do prédio — por todos os nudes que eu tenho te enviado, pelos áudios gemendo e pelos vídeos que eu faço só para você metendo um dildo no meu c-

— Pelo amor de Deus! — gritou em desespero, puxando Sehun para dentro pelo braço e batendo com força a porta atrás de si. Não precisava nem de espelho para saber que estava completamente branco de ódio. — Qual o seu  _problema?_

Sehun deu de ombros como se não tivesse acabado de potencialmente destruir a reputação de Joonmyun para todos os moradores do prédio e esticou-se no sofá, chutando os sapatos com as meias para fora e largando a mochila que segurava de qualquer jeito no chão da sala.

— Eu tento fazer o negócio do jeito legal, do jeito fácil, mas você não se ajuda, então eu começo a ter que apelar… Não me culpe. Enfim. Sente-se. — Joonmyun estava  _na própria casa,_ mas como um idiota, obedeceu mesmo assim. — Enfim. Tenho recebido vários pedidos de contato no formulário do blog e acho que é hora de fazer isso virar realidade. Mês que vem o blog completa dois anos e realmente tô querendo fazer algo legal pros seguidores… — Nem parecia que estava falando de um blog de pornô aesthetic, tão sério se portava. — Enfim. Eles querem um vídeo meu fodendo com alguém. E esse alguém vai ser você.

— _Mas o quê?_  

— Você vai gravar um vídeo — começou, com toda a paciência, como se Joonmyun fosse uma criança —, comigo. Juntos. Pelados. Me comendo. E isso vai ao ar no blog. Um dos meus seguidores me enviou um tripé de presente, agora posso gravar sem ter que ficar pedindo ajuda… Mas tem que ser aqui, porque eu não vou obrigar a Irene a ficar testemunhando a gente foder. Tenho certeza que, com o enquadramento certo, seu quarto nem vai parecer um chiqueiro e-

— Não, Sehun, nós não vamos fazer isso. — Tinha que pensar com a cabeça de cima pelo menos uma vez, ora! — Sem chance.

O outro cruzou os braços.

— E por quê?

— Porque somos amigos!

— E daí, mané? Eu já bati umas cinquenta punhetas para você, Deus sabe quantas você já bateu pra mim, Joonmyun, eu te passei o contato do meu blog e nem o  _Jongin,_ que é meu melhor amigo da vida, sabe que ele existe.  Eu te mando áudio gemendo. Ontem mesmo você digitou que queria meter bem fundo no meu rabo e eu tenho o histórico da conversa bem aqui, se você tiver se esquecido, posso te mostrar… — Tirou o celular do bolso com toda a naturalidade e quando Joonmyun roubou-o de si como se fosse uma bomba relógio, ainda teve a pachorra de rir. — Isso não tornou a gente menos amigo, tornou?

— Não, mas… Pessoalmente é diferente, Sehun.

— De que jeito? Tu já viu meu pau, já me ouviu gemer, já me viu gozando, qual a diferença de ver tudo isso pessoalmente? Pelo amor, Joonmyun, deixa de ser fresco. Vai ser um complemento pra nossa amizade. A gente é brother, a gente fode, tá tudo de boas, ninguém se magoa, tu para de esfolar tua mão, eu levo uma enrabada gostosa, o que pode dar errado?

Joonmyun conseguia ver tantas maneiras de aquilo dar errado que nem conseguia decidir por onde começar a enumerá-las. Sehun tomou seu silêncio como uma pequena vitória e assumiu um tom mais sugestivo para as próximas palavras, muito parecido com aquele que usava para gemer no autofalante em seus áudios e embora o truque estivesse escancarado, Joonmyun se viu caindo assim mesmo, o pau começando a incomodar dentro da calça de moletom.

— Olha só. Tô aqui me oferecendo de bandeja… — Deslizou as mãos lentamente pelo próprio corpo e Joonmyun engoliu em seco. — Eu não tô pedindo nada demais. Tem sido muito cruel da sua parte ficar me dando esperanças para arregar bem na hora da foda. O vídeo vai ser bem gostosinho, eu nem vou filmar tudo, e vou cortar nossos rostos para não dar em nada. Vai ser a chance perfeita para você botar em prática tudo o que andou me prometendo… Ou será que não dá conta, Joonmyun?

Os argumentos lhe abandonavam, um a um, até que só sobrasse o pânico puro e forte a mantê-lo de pés firmes numa decisão inteligente.

— É sério, Sehun, eu ainda não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

Sehun bufou e revirou os olhos, mas não se deixou abalar; tateou o chão até achar a mochila e tirou de lá uma sacola, da qual foi tirando todo o conteúdo item a item enquanto lançava sua cartada final:

— Pink passion ganhou. Queria fazer desse vídeo a estreia da virada do mês e, com o dinheiro dos patreons, comprei coisinhas. — Tirou uma meia arrastão rosinha, uma pulseira rosa-bebê… — Na verdade, queria fazer vários vídeos, mas esse primeiro seria para você e eu experimentarmos, ver se a gente curte, e tal. — Um hitachi, três dildos, um vibrador, tudo rosa. — E para esse vídeo de estreia, em sua homenagem, claro, porque você vai fazer esse favorzão para mim… — Encarou-o com sensualidade por debaixo das pálpebras, largando uma coleira rosinha em cima do sofá e então… — Nós faríamos o primeiro vídeo usando essa coisa bonita aqui. — E ergueu enfim, vitorioso, um enorme moletom rosa-pastel, exibindo-o para Joonmyun com o mais safado dos sorrisos. — Tem certeza que não quer? Última chance, hein?

Era um maldito golpe baixo, todas as suas fraquezas sendo usadas contra si daquela maneira tão descarada, mas Joonmyun já se rendera à praga do tesão; avançou sobre Sehun no sofá como um predador, fazendo com que se deitasse de volta na espuma fofa. Ele ria convencido da vitória já adquirida e recebeu o beijo violento usado para calá-lo como se já o esperasse, enganchando as pernas em volta da cintura de Joonmyun para juntar os corpos, esfregando-se contra ele sem a menor vergonha. Não gemia como nos vídeos e áudios, mas soltava pequenos ruídos, choramingos sutis, e estes já eram mais do que o suficiente.

Um pouco adolescente desesperado, um pouco adulto frustrado e louco de vontade de punir Sehun por ser tão… Sehun, apressou para retirá-lo das roupas, escorregando com dificuldade a calça apertada pelas pernas, a blusa grudando na orelha durante a saída, um arquejo de dor resultante. E Sehun parecia tão ansioso quanto para fazê-lo se livrar das roupas, invertendo as posições no sofá tão logo ambos ficaram apenas de cueca, sentando-se bem  _em cima_ do pau de Joonmyun para começar um rebolado lento e deliberado.

—  Eu sempre soube que você era um gostoso do caralho — disse, escorregando as unhas pela barriga de Joonmyun com desejo. — Meio banana, mas gostoso. Joonmyun, eu tô gritando sinais para você me comer tem  _meses._ Eu não acredito que eu fui obrigado a usar o meu  _blog_ para você se tocar. É um panaca. — Balançou a cabeça em negação, mas ainda assim rebolou com um pouco mais de força. — Mas você vai me comer tão gostoso, eu tenho certeza… Vou nem precisar fingir meus gemidos, você vai me fazer gemer sem eu nem precisar pensar. Você não vai,  _babe?_

As palavras seriam meio idiotas em outra ocasião, mas ali, fizeram Joonmyun ferver de cima a baixo, cravando os dedos na cintura de Sehun para conduzir seus movimentos, recebendo-o de bom grado quando ele se curvou para que se beijassem mais uma vez. A cueca incomodava, mas a fricção era deliciosa demais para que a interrompesse; e aos poucos, cedia àquele estado tendencial de besteiras que alcançava quando excitado, imaginando mil cenários, querendo fazer mil coisas.

— Vem cá, Sehun — disse quando se afastaram, ofegante. — Senta na minha cara.

Sehun, um pouco vermelho, um pouco ofegante, nem discutiu; tirou desajeitadamente a cueca, quase despencando para fora do sofá no processo, e engatinhou para posicionar a bunda sobre a cara de Joonmyun. Sob o primeiro tapa que lhe desceu sobre a pele num estalo, engasgou-se um pouquinho, e quando veio outro, soltou o primeiro gemido para valer da noite — um arquejo delicioso e dolorido. Parecia estar tendo dificuldade de se manter naquela posição e as coxas tremiam sob os dedos de Joonmyun quando este o puxou para baixo, separou as bandas e, sem perder tempo com admirações — já tinha visto tudo em foto, mesmo —, deu na região um primeiro beijo molhado e lento.

Não conseguiu arrancar outro gemido, mas o corpo de Sehun começou a perder as forças, e ele precisou apoiar as mãos no encosto do sofá para não acabar esmagando o outro no processo. Rebolava contra a boca que o beijava, conduzindo-o pelos cabelos quando algum movimento em particular o agradava, e era claro para Joonmyun que estava diante de um amante exigente, mas nem se importava muito. Gostava de dar prazer tanto, ou talvez mais, do que gostava de receber. Por isso, quando Sehun relaxou o suficiente para que conseguisse penetrá-lo com a língua, respirando com dificuldade, os barulhos molhados da masturbação que ele realizava ao mesmo tempo que o beijo grego preenchendo o ambiente, Joonmyun sentiu-se extremamente satisfeito.

— Joonmyun… — choramingou Sehun, baixinho, como se tivesse em real agonia, e foi difícil resistir; deu-lhe outro tapa na bunda, sentindo a carne balançar-se, o corpo dele tremendo inteirinho em cima do seu. —  _Bate de novo…_

Poderia bater; inclusive gostaria. Mas talvez numa vingança por ter sido chamado de banana, panaca, por ter aguentado Sehun infernizando-o sexualmente por semanas — e tá que já passara da fase de negar para si mesmo que não estava atraído, mas ainda assim —, afastou-o de si em vez de fazer o que pedira, deliciando-se com o muxoxo revoltado que ele deixou escapar, suado, descabelado e olhando para Joonmyun como se pudesse matá-lo.

— Por que você parou?

— Achei que fôssemos gravar um vídeo.

— Eu… —  Sehun passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso, como se não estivesse acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. — Não precisamos fazer isso… Eu só queria que a gente fodesse logo, não tava aguentando mais você fazendo hora com a minha cara.

Deu de ombros, contendo um sorrisinho a duras penas.

— Bem, vai acontecer. Você não veio aqui encher o meu saco pra esse vídeo não sair. Anda, levanta. — Afastou-o de si com alguns tapinhas na bunda. — Pega tuas coisas e vamos pro meu quarto.

Teve o prazer de ver Sehun sem reação por um milésimo de segundo antes que ele se recuperasse, vestido o já habitual e desgraçado sorrisinho satisfeito.

— O que é, Joonmyun? Descobriu que é exibicionista também?

— Não, mas… — Envergonharia-se  _tanto_ daquilo quando estivesse de cabeça fria… — Mas tenho certeza que você sendo fodido é o tipo de cena que todo mundo precisa ver. Inclusive eu. Anda logo, antes que eu mude de ideia. E traz o maldito moletom.

Foi andando para o quarto e sentou-se na cama, contemplando o pau duro dentro da cueca enquanto pensava no que devia fazer com aquilo. Masturbar-se enquanto tudo ficava pronto? Fazer Sehun chupar? Tomar um banho gelado pra fazer o corpo esfriar e recuperar o juízo? Era a melhor alternativa, mas nem teve muito tempo para dar-lhe atenção; logo Sehun entrava no quarto, não mais nu, e sim usando a meia arrastão, a coleira e o moletom rosinha ao mesmo tempo. Estava um poço de delicadeza pornográfica; Joonmyun sentiu o tesão que nem tinha ido embora voltar com toda a força. A partir dali era um caminho sem volta.

— Eu ainda tenho que arrumar a câmera. Acho que uma posição legal sou eu de quatro na frente da câmera e você atrás… Fica mais fácil de cortar nossos rostos na hora da edição e ainda rende um bocado de puxão de cabelo. — Não sabia se era toda a incidência de rosa, mas o rubor nas faces de Sehun parecia ainda mais acentuado enquanto ele ajustava o tripé e arrumava o enquadramento, murmurando baixinho algumas coordenadas para si mesmo. — Hmmm… Fica de joelhos no colchão, Joonmyun. Isso. Olha para cá… É. Tá ótimo assim.

Largou o equipamento quieto onde o posicionara e caminhou até Joonmyun, sentando-se em seu colo com as pernas abertas e envolvendo-o pelo pescoço, as mangas do moletom sobrando a ponto de cobrir-lhe completamente as mãos. Joonmyun abriu a boca para perguntar algo, mas Sehun o beijou então e decidiu que podia esperar; era gostoso estar ali, embrenhando as mãos por debaixo do moletom do outro, sentindo-lhe a pele quentinha, enquanto ele o beijava com dedicação. As reboladas retornaram, mas com o conjunto do asthetic rosa, pareciam muito mais efetivas; Joonmyun grunhiu, deixando as costas caírem na cama em uma mistura de diversão e desespero.

— E o vídeo, Sehun?

— A gente só precisa gravar um minuto ou dois… Me deixa curtir minha festa, Joonmyun. Não foi você que ficou dez meses chupando dedo.

Balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Até parece que você não saiu transando a rodo nesse meio tempo.

— É, sim… Mas eu estava tentando ser cortês e fazer você se sentir especial.

— Faz eu me sentir especial sentando logo essa bunda gostosa em mim — ditou, surpreso pela própria ousadia. — Não tenho quinze anos, Sehun. Eu sei o que é sexo casual. Anda logo.

Aquilo pareceu surpreender também a Sehun, de certa forma, e ele não conseguiu ou não quis pensar em nenhuma réplica engraçadinha; ao invés, remexeu a mochila até achar um pacote de camisinha e um tubo de lubrificante, preparando-se com cuidado meticuloso antes de, segurando o pau de Joonmyun pela base, descer o corpo lentamente, rebolando em cada centímetro, o moletom cobrindo seu pau duro da maneira mais pornográfica possível. Era uma senhora cena; Joonmyun teve que fechar os olhos, concentrando-se apenas na sensação gostosa que o cercava, antes que acabasse se envergonhando. Tinham um vídeo para gravar, afinal de contas.

Sehun não parecia muito disposto a facilitar para o seu lado, porém. Cavalgou-lhe como se não houvesse amanhã, soltando pequenos gritos, gemidos, o moletom largo escorregando pelo ombro a cada movimento, e foi necessário força e muita determinação para que Joonmyun o fizesse parar, indicando a câmera com um movimento de cabeça. Sehun desvencilhou-se de si com um muxoxo; o corpo brilhava em suor.

— Você, Joonmyun — ofegou, mexendo nos comandos da câmera até botá-la para funcionar — vai meter com força. Eu não quero corpo mole… Se você me fizer gozar antes de eu interromper o vídeo, eu te mamo bem gostoso até você gozar. Que tal?

Parecia uma ótima proposta; Joonmyun nem sequer hesitou ao puxar Sehun para a cama, observando-o entrar na posição e se encarregando de desfazê-la logo depois ao puxar-lhe a cabeça para trás pelos cabelos, usando o novo para meter com ainda mais força. Daquela maneira, o ombro que o moletom desnudava ao escorrer ficava bem ao alcance de sua boca, e quando inclinou-se para mordê-lo, surpreendeu-se ao ouvir Sehun soltar um gritinho, remexendo-se de maneira manhosa.

—  _Ah, babe… Isso, babe… Desse jeito, hm?_ — Quis perguntar o que estava havendo, mas então lembrou-se que a câmera estava filmando agora; e claro que Sehun faria daquilo um grande espetáculo. —  _Babe, você me alarga tão bem… É tão gostoso, hm? Mete com mais força, vai?_

E ainda que Joonmyun, a princípio, tivesse aceitado gravar o vídeo mais pelo bem estar do outro do que pelo seu próprio, percebeu que a presença da câmera ali — sabendo que todos os seguidores de Sehun viriam aquilo, e aquele vídeo seria compartilhado várias e várias vezes — o excitava também. Sentiu-se bonito, sexy e, de alguma forma, poderoso, puxando os cabelos de Sehun com mais força, plantando um chupão bonito na curva de seu ombro, usando a mão livre para bater-lhe na bunda mais uma vez.

—  _Isso, babe. Bate com mais força… Eu mereço, babe, não mereço? Provoquei você…_ — Gemeu alto e então começou uma sequência intensa de ofegares. —  _E eu nem me arrependo, babe..._ — Veio outro tapa forte e ele se contorceu como se estivesse à beira de um orgasmo. —  _Me toca, babe. Por favor, me toca… Me faz gozar, hm?_

Era um pedido doce, bem dentro do personagem que Sehun criara, mas para os ouvidos de Joonmyun, soou como uma ordem à qual não hesitou em obedecer. A mão que agredia Sehun rodeou-lhe o corpo e começou uma masturbação desajeitada em função da posição, mas para o outro, que estocava-lhe contra a mão e logo depois jogava o quadril para trás de forma a fazer o pau dentro de si ir ainda mais fundo, parecia mais do que suficiente. Gritou, choramingou e com um grito de —  _quase lá, babe…_  — gozou com gosto, o corpo tensionando-se todinho. Só aí Joonmyun largou-lhe os cabelos, e ele desabou de quatro na cama como se tivesse perdido completamente as forças.

Joonmyun não tinha gozado ainda e o corpo vibrava de vontade, mas um breve remexer apenas fez com que Sehun choramingasse pela sensibilidade e, bem, já era. Desvencilhou os corpos com cuidado até que estivesse ajoelhado na cama e livrou-se da camisinha para começar uma masturbação veloz; estava quase gozando quando Sehun pareceu acordar para a vida e o interrompeu, segurando-lhe o pulso para que não terminasse.

— Eu te prometi um boquete, vem cá. — Puxou-o até que Joonmyun estivesse ajoelhado bem na frente da figura de Sehun sentada no colchão. — Pode meter, se quiser. Não ligo. A câmera ainda está filmando, mas essa parte do vídeo eu vou guardar só para nós dois. — Sorriu maléfico, escorregando outra camisinha no pau de Joonmyun e encarando-o com inocência fingida por debaixo das pálpebras. —  _Babe,_ o quanto você consegue aguentar antes de tomar o controle, hein?

A resposta: não muito. Sehun até fez sua parte, lambendo tudo como se não houvesse a menor pressa, estendendo aquela provocação por longos e torturantes segundos antes que Joonmyun perdesse a paciência e, segurando-o pelos cabelos, o colocasse para trabalhar. E estava tão excitado pela visão de Sehun coberto por aquele moletom gigante, as meias-arrastão rosinhas nas pernas, a coleira, a expressão toda coradinha, suada e arruinada, que gozou muito mais rápido do que poderia ter esperado. Só não ficou triste consigo mesmo porque estava muito fora do ar para importar-se com isso.

Desabou na cama, ofegante e mole de cansaço, ouvindo meio adormecido os barulhos de Sehun desligando a câmera e arrumando as coisas. Por um instante, achou que ele estivesse juntando tudo para ir embora, mas logo retornou para a cama usando apenas o moletom, coleira e meia-arrastão provavelmente guardados na mochila, e deixou-se deitar em cima de Joonmyun como se ele fosse uma espécie de travesseiro gigante. Folgado do caralho.

— Se depois de uma foda dessas, você ainda não quiser repetir a dose, então eu declaro que você não tem conserto, Joonmyun.

E Joonmyun, que tinha acabado de foder Sehun ao ponto da quase incoerência, ainda teve a coragem de corar de vergonha.

— Eu nem disse nada…

— Ótimo. A gente pode descansar um pouco e fazer um segundo round, o que acha? Ainda trouxe todo aquele montão de coisa para a gente experimentar…

— Hm… — Piscava comprido, morto de cansaço, mas a imagem de todos os vibradores rosinha que Sehun trouxera ainda lhe trouxe um calorzinho no corpo. — Tá bom. Agora cala a boca. Preciso descansar.

E um sussurro de  _mas é idoso mesmo, a praga,_ foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de adormecer para valer.

 

>><< 

 

_[07:29, 6/6/2018] Sehun: [link]_

_[07:29, 6/6/2018] Sehun: saiu, olha como ficamos lindos_

_[07:29, 6/6/2018] Sehun: muita gente dizendo que queria foder você também, sente o impacto_

_[07:30, 6/6/2018] Sehun: [foto] olha só esse aí no print te chamando de daddyzão gostoso rs_

_[07:30, 6/6/2018] Sehun: foi um sucesso, Joonmyun. E agora, o que vamos fazer?_

 

_> ><< _

 

Continuava visitando o blog todos os dias, e batendo punhetas enquanto falava sacanagem para Sehun via aplicativo, mas agora provava da coisa pessoalmente, também, e com bastante frequência. Ao fim do Pink Passion June, Sehun tinha conseguido um aumento de 50% na newsletter só pelos vídeos sendo fodido por Joonmyun, que passou a receber alguns presentes dos seguidores também, e uma nova tag aparecia com destaque na nuvem do blog:  _baby’s best friend._  Sehun tentava convencê-lo a criar um blog também e se empenhava naquela missão, fazendo longos sermões explicitando todas as vantagens… A ideia era atrativa; talvez Joonmyun criasse mesmo o tal blog. Mas, por enquanto, estava bastante satisfeito; não perdera o amigo, ganhara de brinde vários orgasmos. Não havia nada pelo que reclamar.


End file.
